


The Right Way To Confess

by Hamilover



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pining, Pining Radicles, Supportive Boxfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilover/pseuds/Hamilover
Summary: Rad tries to find the right way to tell Raymond he's in love with him, and finally ask him out.But so far with love letters, flowers, and presents.Nothing seems perfect enough for his Ray Ray and while Rad would like help finding the perfect gift but he doesn't want them to know just yet,So how will our hero resolve this love dilemma will his love prosper and flourish or crash and burn stay tuned to find out!





	The Right Way To Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record this is written off insomnia and chocolate and this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so enjoy!Also Leave a comment!

_****_****Rad crumpled up the paper for what seems like the 20th time and hit his head on his desk, he'd been trying to find the perfect thing to say...but always came up empty nothing seemed perfect enough.Most things he came up with were _too_ cliche or _too_ cold, perhaps he was being too picky but he felt like it was justified since it was for one of the plaza's greatest enemies,  **Raymond**.

He wasn't even sure when it happened, possibly sometime after the prom, but the connection as in the familiarity has always existed ever present but recently it was all consuming; all he could think of was that dumb robot his face, his voice, and his charisma a second didn't go by when he wasn't thinking about him, but unfortunately he hasn't told anyone he wasn't ready yet but they were all starting to notice. He could barely focus on anything else recently he decided, enough was enough he needed to tell him and ask him out.He had already planned the perfect date first they'd go to dinner at a fancy restaurant with a five star review, then go to a baseball game since Ray was a sports nut, and finally to top it all off a dance party at the hottest dance bar in town then they'd maybe go out for ice cream or something. The planning wasn't the problem though the problem was actually asking him out, he really wanted it to be perfect with maybe a poem or romantic letter or something along with a bouquet of roses and a green teddy bear.

He already had the teddy bear and the bouquet that consisted of blue, purple, pink, red roses, and a handmade electric green one with a built in charger in the center of the bouquet. It had taken him weeks to build the green rose and for once in his life being delicate and careful, crafting the green petals out of an electric emerald that he spent hours looking in the forest to look like rose petals and connecting a charger into the stem.He had asked Mr.Logic what kind of chargers robots use he informed Rad that any phone charger would work he had spent days figuring out how to attach the charger to the petals he wanted everything to be perfect for Raymond.

And now he had this in his way then it hit him why doesn't he just give him the bouquet and ask him out he'd have to be polite and have plenty of time to get ready and it'd have to be during his break and most likely early in the morning which is fortunate considering his break is from 10 to 10:30 so he'd have to do it then. But first he'd have to make reservations for the restaurant, he'd have to get tickets for the game, he'd also have to book a space at the club...he grabbed his phone and dialed the number for the restaurant. And while he was on hold he got his laptop and booked the best available seats and the baseball game.He made reservations for Friday the day of the baseball game it was perfect, and it was settled tomorrow at his break he'd give him the bouquet and ask him out.

Now was the time 10 o' clock, the time that decided everything, whether or not they'll date he grabbed the bouquet, hid it behind his back, and made his way out but just as he was about to he heard K.O's voice ring out "Rad! Where are you going? Why do you have a-" He didn't let K.O. finish the question, Rad internally panicked  he only had thirty minutes to ask him out he had to be quick "Oh I'm..going on break.." Ok that was not a total lie but he was on a strict schedule he has to hurry he has less then thirty minutes now and the clock is still ticking. K.O. opened his mouth to say something but ad quickly interjected saying "Well I'm going on break now bye!" and with that, he hurried out the door. K.O. quickly tried to follow him calling out "Rad wait-" Then he got interrupted by Enid "Ok K.O. hold up, it's Rad's break time you know how he is about those."

K.O. did a little pouty face "But he's been acting so weird lately I wanna talk to him about it what if it's something bad, what is he doing with those bouquet, why has he been acting so weird?!" Enid let out a small smile ,K.O. was so pure and innocent, "Calm down bab Rad can take care of himself." Enid patted his head "And Rad's probably been acting weird since he has a crush, which is also why he has a bouquet he's probably gonna confess no biggie." WHAT?!?! That's a huge biggie Rad is in love! We need to let him know we support him! And we will help him any way we can help!" K.O. sighed "Can we at least see who he's giving the bouquet too?" K.O. looked up at Enid with puppy dog eyes " _ ****Please?_ " Enid sighed "Fine, fine let's ask Mr.Gar." 

Enid and K.O. walked into the magazine aisle where Mr.Gar was scoping out cheapskates who were loitering, "Mr.Gar!Mr.Gar!" Enid and K.O. called out getting their bosses' attention. K.O. was the one to explain "Rad's been acting really weird lately and Enid thinks-" "Knows" "Oh right sorry, _knows_ that it's because Rad has a crush, and today he came in with a bouquet and acted really weird about it and now he went with the bouquet a few minutes on break and he seemed  _really_ strange about it and he was also in a hurry can we go see who he's giving the bouquet to, it'll be quick _please?_ " K.O. gave the puppy dog eyes again Mr.Gar sighed "Fine, but only if it's quick." "YAY!" K.O. jumped in the air and then bolted towards the door "Let's go!" Enid and Mr.Gar followed him unsure of how this would play out.

Rad took a deep breath making sure the roses were in order checking his reflection in his van's mirror, making sure there's nothing in his teeth, making sure his hair is perfect, and making sure he looks nice. He checked his phone for the time, 10:12am, now no more procrastinating he was going to tell him how he feels and ask him out. Another deep breath as he approached Boxmore he gulped and crossed the road his heart was pounding in his chest.He was doing this, he was actually doing this he was going to ask him out, he couldn't believe it, it all seemed so surreal...before he knew what happened he was at the front door,  _his_ front door, holy blorp none of this seemed real he couldn't believe it he took a final deep breath and knocked on the door.

The heroes froze, after Mr.Gar,Enid, and K.O. walked outside K.O. excitedly told everyone he saw that Rad was confessing to his crush, luckily since it was so early the only people were RMS, a drowsy Brandon, Carol, and Mr.Logic and they all gathered around excited and happy; Until they saw him walking to Boxmore they all grew quiet and stilled.

Rad waited a few seconds, mentally going through what he was going to say to him, when the door opened to reveal Shannon she narrowed her eyes when she saw him, her gaze scalding. "What do  _you_ want, lakewood loser?" Rad cleared his throat "I-I would like to speak to  ~~~~Raymond." his voice went a little quiet when he said his name. Shannon **raised** her eyebrow, still glaring, trying to figure out Rad's angle he assumed.She looked back inside then with hesitance in her voice she said "Fine, I guess.. don't try anything." glaring with a puzzled look she walked off leaving the door slightly open.Rad let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he heard hushed whispers from just out of his point of a view, he heard the sound of Raymond's metal heels against Boxman's floor; this is it,  _this is it it's finally happening_. 

Rad's heart stopped as he saw Raymond he had a bit of a bed head and was wearing the  _cutest_ pajamas Rad had ever seen, he was wearing a pink long sleeved fluffy tee with white letters that read " **Weekends are for cuddling**." and green pajama bottoms with kittens on them and as if that wasn't cute enough light green bunny slippers, his cheeks instantly flushed and practically glowed pink. Raymond tilted his head it the most adorable way possible, like a confused puppy, and in a positively charming way asked "Radicles?" a pause as if he was trying to comprehend what Rad was doing Raymond moved his hands so they weren't on the door frame and instead, intersected behind his back "What are you doing here?" Rad jumped a bit and instantly was brought back to reality "Oh I um just thought I would uh" Rad's mind drew a blank why'd he come over again? What was he doing? The bouquet! he pulled out the bouquet from behind his back and avoided eye contact shoving them into Raymond's chest "I got these for you except for the green one in the middle, I made it.."  

Raymond's face lit up and his pupils expanded as he took the flowers from Radicles,  his hands slightly and gently brushing over Rad's own hands, looking from the bouquet to Rad his face bright and radiating he picked up the electric green rose giving it a small sniff  he looked amazed he then turned to Rad "You made this for me?" Rad momentarily looked up then instantly started staring at the ground again "Uh yeah um it uh y-you can also charge with it there's um a charger built into the stem and uh th-the petals are electric emeralds so uh you can charge when-whenever..."  Raymond checked the stem and examined the petals and charger then looking at Rad "And if a petal falls off you don't have to worry be-because they can regenerate." Rad's face heated up more and more by the second he needed to ask him out he already gave him the bouquet and he seemed to like it so he needed to ask! "Raymond..." Rad hesitantly said shutting his eyes tightly "i-it would bring me great pleasure.." he opened his eyes and stared and the ground "if you would go-join me tonight..on a date." he shut his eyes tight again. 

Everyone gasped, the shock swept over the plaza no one could believe it.Logic tried to hide his anger, but felt unable to, he clenched his fists glaring in the direction of Rad. The rest of the boxmore bots were standing behind Raymond shocked they then turned to Raymond awaiting is response with baited breath.

Raymond stared at Rad for few seconds "I'd love too." Raymond's eyes glowed pink slightly, then looked at the flowers Rad gave him with a huge smile and half lidded eyes then he looked at Rad giving him a huge smile looking at him helplessly. Raymond then sheepishly asked "When would you pick me up?" Rad looked up at him his face completely pink "Uh I uhm sometime around uh 7ish?" Raymond smiled looking at him "I'd like that, see you then Rad~" he started to turn then turned back to him "Thank you so much for the flowers Rad, I really love them and it's really sweet of you to make the green rose for me." Rad smiled sheepishly and replied "Don't mention it..uhm so see you tonight at 7?" "I'm looking forward to it." then they went their separate ways to celebrate and act like nerdy dorks.  

Rad as he went back to work passed Mr.Logic "Hey man thank you for your help!Now I'm gonna get ready for my date!"Rad excitedly bolted inside Gar's squealing and giggling excitedly.Logic quickly walked across the road to boxmore he wasn't very happy with this development.He opened the door and sat on the couch grabbed a pillow and screamed into it,Shannon sighed saying "Oh you heard the news?" Logic dropped the pillow and sighed saying "This is when it's so hard to be good, like the part of me that's Rad's friend wants to be supportive but the part of me that's Raymond's brother **wants to bash his skull in.** " Ernesto patted him on the back "I know but you saw how happy Ray was when Rad gave him the bouquet.." Shannon then added on "And it's pretty clear Rad's serious about it since it probably took like weeks to build the electric thing." "I am Jethro." Darrel then sighed "I mean I'm happy for him but I don't want him to get hurt.." Shannon then gave a weak smile "I'm it'll be fine now" Shannon stood up "let's help him get ready!" a chorus of yeses and one "I am Jethro." The boxmore bots rushed off to help their and rad will have to find out how his best and closest friends react to his date and how Boxman and Venomous will react as well how will this end up for our star crossed lovers? **_Tune in next time to find out!_**                              

  


**Author's Note:**

> Next up: The Date!


End file.
